


Starlight

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story gleefully ignores the whole Phoenix-was-a-clone-of-Jean plotline.  Assume that Jean *is* the Phoenix.</p><p>Date finished: 19 June 2001</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story gleefully ignores the whole Phoenix-was-a-clone-of-Jean plotline. Assume that Jean *is* the Phoenix.
> 
> Date finished: 19 June 2001

"Red? What're you doin' up there?"

Jean stretched out on her back, lying on the blanket she'd spread on the roof of the mansion. "Just looking at the stars," she replied. "Come on up. Have a seat."

Logan pulled himself out of his window and onto the gently sloping roof. Jean's arms were stretched above her head, and a pale patch of skin where her shirt had ridden up glowed in the faint light. She gazed upward at the night sky, a small smile playing on her lips. He settled down on the blanket beside her.

"Pretty night, isn't it?" she said, tilting her head a bit to look at him.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, pretending to study a constellation. "Yep. It is."

She looked back up at the sky. "Sometimes, it's nice to just sit and stare at the sky. It reminds me how small I really am."

Logan frowned slightly. "Is that a good thing?" he asked.

He saw her grimace slightly. "Sometimes."

She pointed up at a cluster of stars. "Do you see that group right there?"

"Mm-hm."

"The D'Bari system used to be right in the middle of that cluster."

Logan gave up the pretense of not watching her and rolled onto his side, looking intently at her face. "You all right?"

Jean smiled again, but sadly this time. "I'm fine. I just can't help thinking about that sometimes," she answered, pulling her legs up and crossing one knee over the other. "I can feel it in my head -- the Phoenix. Even though I have control of it, it still clamors to be let loose. It liked snuffing out so many lives. And it's a part of me, so I guess that means that a part of me liked it, too."

Logan just watched her for a long moment, then reached out and took her hand in his. Jean turned her head to look at him, an intense expression on her face.

"I haven't thanked you," she said.

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I don't think I could have handled Scott leaving without having you there to listen to me."

Logan grinned slightly, a little embarrassed. "Well, it's the least I could do."

A sly smile curved Jean's lips. "I knew it. You really are a sensitive guy."

He snorted. "Do me a favor, darlin', and don't tell anyone else. I'm tryin' to keep up my reputation as an ornery bastard."

Jean laughed and squeezed his hand, looking back up at the sky. Logan kept his eyes on her, memorizing how her features looked in the faint starlight. She was so beautiful that it made him ache.

"Do you know one of the things that I love about you, Logan?" she said suddenly, and his stomach did a funny flip at hearing her say the word 'love.'

"What's that, darlin'?"

"You've never judged me. No matter what I did, no matter how horrible it was, you never judged me. You always looked at me as if I was the same person you've always known.

"I loved Scott with all of my heart, but it nearly killed me every time he would look at me and cringe. He couldn't see past the Phoenix once it was there. You never did that. You always saw me. Jean."

He stroked her fingers with his, feeling his chest tighten. "Jeannie... I've always loved who you are. No matter what happens, I'll always love you for who you are. Nothing you could ever do would change that. And I'm so sorry that Scott couldn't do the same."

Jean was quiet for a long time, and Logan wondered nervously if he'd said too much. She had to know how he felt about her. He figured that she'd known it for years.

"I'm sorry I said that to you, all those years ago."

He blinked, confused. "Said what?"

Even in the faint light, he could see that she was blushing. "The 'obnoxious little upstart' thing."

Logan stared at her for a long moment, then burst out laughing, falling onto his back. Jean sat up, staring down at him in mock-anger. "Hey! I was trying to apologize to you, dammit!" she said.

He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Cripes, Jeannie..." he laughed. "I'd forgotten about that."

She finally cracked a smile. "You bastard," she teased, poking him in the ribs.

She jumped when he yelped and pulled away, looking at him as if she couldn't really believe what had just happened. "Tell me you're not ticklish," she said, snickering.

"Of course not."

He obviously didn't sound very convincing, because Jean started laughing and poked him again. He grabbed her wrists before she could really start tickling him and wrestled her underneath him, pinning her arms above her head.

They both froze, suddenly aware of their position and proximity to each other. Jean shifted, a move that pressed the entire length of her body against his, and he stifled a groan.

She was looking at him intensely again. "So," she said softly, "how did you know I was up here?"

Logan drew in a deep breath, letting her scent fill his lungs. "I could smell you," he answered, his voice low and rough.

She shivered and leaned up, brushing his cheek with hers. "I really do love you, Logan. I wish I could have told you that a long time ago," she whispered.

He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers once, then again. She shuddered heavily when he pressed his mouth firmly to hers, her lips parting beneath his.

Growling softly, he settled his weight down onto her slender body and slid his tongue into her mouth. Her taste made him dizzy with want, and the way she writhed underneath him sent a pulse of desire flooding through him. She licked at his tongue, kissing him with more passion than he'd imagined her capable of -- and he'd done a lot of imagining over the years.

She finally broke away, gasping for breath, and he slid his mouth over her cheek. She moaned when he nipped at her earlobe and slid his tongue down her neck, and the sound nearly drove him out of his mind.

The woman he'd wanted for years was finally with him, underneath him, ready to be with him. He doubted that anything else in the world could have made him happier. He released her wrists, sliding his fingers down the soft skin of her arms, moving down her body.

Jean tossed her head back, arching her body, when his hands slid over her breasts and down to unfasten her shorts. She was panting, her eyes clenched tightly shut, and Logan couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. He slid the shorts off and slowly spread her long legs, settling on his stomach between them.

Logan honestly couldn't remember a time when he had wanted a woman this badly. But this was the only first time he'd get with Jean, and he wasn't about to rush things. He started at the back of one of her knees and kissed his way up her thigh, then gave the same attention to the other leg, mapping every inch of skin with his lips, waiting until she was trembling with anticipation before touching his tongue to her sex.

She arched her back again, gasping sharply, and he could smell her getting more and more aroused. It was a scent that he loved, could breathe in all the time. He'd caught hints of it in the past, smelled the want on her every time he'd kissed her, but being this close... Her scent was dizzying. It made him want to surge up her body and plunge inside of her.

Breathing hard, he forced himself under control, and swiped his tongue lightly up her sex again, drawing her taste into his mouth. God, she was so good, everything about her was perfect...

He slowly pushed his tongue as far inside of her as it would go, feeling her muscles clench around it, then pulled back and began flickering it against her clit. She jerked in pleasured surprise, a small cry escaping her lips. Smiling in satisfaction, Logan lifted and spread her legs, pressing them toward her chest, and she grabbed them behind her knees, holding herself open for him. The wantonness of that act, coupled with her soft, desperate moans, nearly made him lose control of himself. He clamped his arousal down tightly. He would make her come before he did.

Sliding one arm under her hips, he pulled her closer to him, pushing two fingers inside of her and licking her clit firmly. She whimpered, keening softly, pushing her hips toward him. He experimented until he found a good rhythm, then slowly increased his tempo until he was fucking her hard with his fingers, flickering her clit frantically.

Jean was moaning desperately, seeming to be grasping at her orgasm, but not quite catching it. Sensing that she was close but not quite there, Logan drew his fingers out and flipped them so that they curved upward, then slid them back inside of her, quickly finding her sweet spot. He pressed against it firmly with both fingers and flicked her clit hard with his tongue.

That did the trick. He opened his eyes to watch her come and nearly lost it at the sight. She cried out loudly once, the sound echoing off of the silent walls of the mansion, then went quiet, bucking against his mouth. Her body was arched, strong muscles tense. She was biting her lip hard to keep from crying out again, but her bright green eyes were wide, staring up into nothingness. She whimpered, jerking convulsively a few more times, the collapsed onto the blanket, breathing hard.

Logan was panting just as hard, his head spinning with the effort of controlling himself. He felt her tugging at him with her mind, trying to pull him back up on top of her, and he slowly crawled up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her bare stomach.

"I love you, Jeannie," he whispered, kissing her softly.

She smiled against his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. "I'm glad you came up here," she said between kisses. "Now, what say we go back inside?"

End


End file.
